Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of smart house appliances, and in particular, to a system and method for controlling mutual access of smart devices.
Related Art
Currently, with the development of science and technologies, networking and smartening of electronic products develop rapidly. From smart phones and tablet computers to smart televisions (TVs) and smart house appliances, various novel networked and smartened electronic products emerge constantly, and bring unprecedented convenience for life of people. In home life, various smart devices may mutually access (that is, the smart devices send request and response messages to each other) and push messages (that is, a requester does not need to send a request in advance, but directly sends a message to a requested device), for example, a computer pushes a video to a TV, the TV sends a control command to another house appliance, the another house appliance sends a state report message to the TV, and the like, and such interaction may greatly improve the experience of a user using various smart devices. In the prior art, generally, the instant messaging (IM) technology is used to enable various smart devices to connect to a same cloud server and mutually access and push messages. However, this manner has the following defects: One home may have many smart devices, and in a current IM system, it is required to apply for a different account for each smart device, and mutual access and message push are allowed only after a friend relationship is established between each two of the smart devices; therefore, the workload for preparation before this interaction manner is used is large. Moreover, in the current IM system, multi-point login is allowed, that is, one account is allowed to log in on different devices, but different devices under a same account are not allowed to push messages to each other, and message push can be performed only after login using different accounts; in addition, in the current IM system, permission control is not performed on mutual access of smart devices, and any message may be sent as long as both parties are in a friend relationship, resulting in that the security cannot be ensured.